


Someday Soon

by hrelics9



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: After AC, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soft Sephiroth, Tenderness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, sweet smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28138053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hrelics9/pseuds/hrelics9
Summary: Fluffy fluff canon-adjacent AU.
Relationships: Sefikura - Relationship, Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 11
Kudos: 167





	Someday Soon

He’d meant to only settle down into Sephiroth’s lap for a quick morning nuzzle and take his empty coffee mug from the side table. But like always Sephiroth gently traps him close and captures his lips in a more needy than intended kiss right after Cloud starts to pull away from nosing down against his cheek. Tightens his arm around Cloud’s waist to keep him pressing against his torso, his chest. Leveling him just above so Cloud has to tilt his head to keep their noses from smashing against each other. 

It’s fine today. He’s got the day off and after that long stretch of doing too many deliveries and Tifa’s sad eyes staring at him-he needs to just hole up in his home. It’s…that week anyway.

Where he misses Aerith and Zack. He hopes…he hopes they aren’t mad at him-wherever they are in the life stream. 

It’s hard not to think they are. With Sephiroth always touching him. Always near him. Living in his house, in his bedroom. In his skin. 

It’s a miracle at all, that they managed to bring Sephiroth back from the brink of madness. A little too late though...Cloud hears her in his dreams. In the flowers. Her voice soft and sweet.

_ “Heal each other.”  _

Be good to each other. 

He had thought it would have been harder. Sephiroth still burned down Nibelheim-somewhere in a different universe. Still killed Aerith, still didn’t stop Zack from sacrificing himself for Cloud. It’s all jumbled and tangled and Cloud still can’t sort it all out. 

He just knows here...in  _ this life _ . Here, Sephiroth is hurting as much as he is. Controlled and used the same as Cloud. 

Not anymore though. Sunshine on the other side. Years of it. 

It’s just the season change that pokes at Cloud’s guilt. End of summer when the rain comes. 

Chases him to stay inside and curl up with Sephiroth. Wherever the man might be. In their massive bed, on the old couch. Today it’s on the huge, comfy reading chair Sephiroth refuses to call a loveseat. 

“Mmm,” Sephiroth hums low against his lips as they part. Sticking skin and a slow pull away.

Cloud shifts on his lap, raising a bit more on his knees and clutching to Sephiroth’s shoulders to steady himself. He tries to gain control over his breathing, rapid and needy. It’s not very easy to do so with Sephiroth’s warm hands gliding under his shirt. Tracing the bumps in his spine as if he’s never felt the skin on Cloud’s body. Biting into his lower lip is all he can do to keep from moaning loudly. There’s always an extra buzz in Sephiroth’s touch. 

It must be their shared cells...the only two left in all of Gaia now. 

JENOVA.

While sedated and nearly undone in them-eradicated from the rest of the world. She still lingers in Sephiroth’s DNA. Unable to completely unbind from him. And by default-Cloud. With all the other SOLDIERS dead. There are no others. Aerith still casts her healing rain from the lifestream every spring, just in case. Gives them a boost to keep the growing whispers of JENOVA’s alien need to control. That day, Cloud and Sephiroth spend most of their time outside. Huddled under the stormy weather and pressing their fingers into each other's skin. Just memorizing the freckles and the moles. The scars. Relish in their victory and in their pain and forgive each other once over again. 

For as many years as it’s been. Every time they do, Cloud feels whole again. And JENOVA fades from their bodies a little more each time. One day-hopefully-they will really be free from her. 

For now….

For now they have each other to carry on. 

They kiss again. Just as slow and wet. Lips pushing gently together, parting for wetness and heat. Sephiroth always chases him when he pulls back for air too early. Whines in his throat and pushes forward with lust to knock their lips back together. Slips turning into nibbles and more wanting desperation shakes in his muscles under Cloud’s hands. Shoulders get tense and his touches become more seeking. Both of Sephiroth’s hands sliding up his back, fingers spreading to touch as much as he can at once. Up and up, over Cloud’s shoulder blades, dipping into the lines there, back down and rubbing at his back dimples. Teasingly dipping under his waistband every other gasp Cloud takes against him. 

There is a small lack of focus. Cloud can feel it. Pulls away when Sephiroth shoves both his hands down his pants but doesn’t cup his ass as tightly as he normally does. 

A shaky swallow is loud in his throat and Cloud has to softly lay his hand over Sephiroth’s jawline. Tap once against his blushed, wet lips. He can’t bring himself to pull farther from Sephiroth. Knowing he needs the touch to stay grounded. Needs to know Cloud is never afraid of him.

Never again. 

“Seph?” He whispers.

There, in his eyes. They glow brighter and this close Cloud can see his slitted pupils contracting oddly. Vibrate with intensity and fight against something deep within. Cloud breathes long and deep. Inhales the pleasant musk in Sephiroth’s hair and the sweetness of soap on his skin. 

“Come back to me,” Cloud says slow and quiet. Patiently watching the delicate features on Sephiroth’s face, “I’m here. You’re safe.” 

A little over kill maybe. JENOVA hasn’t managed any kind of hold on him in years, but...Cloud knows Sephiroth is still shocked at tenderness. Surprised at any affectionate tone. At any gentle touch. No matter how many times Cloud showers him with them. 

Sephiroth’s pupils dilate again, pulse once more and grow dark with need. Refocuses on Cloud’s face and  _ there _ he is-

“-Ngh-” grips Cloud tightly and pushes him to rut against his torso. 

“So you are, Love. Thank you,” Sephiroth says. Voice thick with need. Cloud shutters against him. Loses his will to keep his hand on Sephiroth’s face. Gives in and falls weakly down onto his shoulders. Arms turning to jelly and hips rocking slow. 

Times like this have become more and more frequent. Where the heat in their bodies is a slow simmer. Builds and builds until Cloud is taken from an overwhelming crash of  _ everything.  _ It’s going to be like that. The gentle fluttering of Sephiroth’s fingertips against him. Testing the tight ring of muscle, even though they’ve already fucked this morning. Sephiroth likes to pull Cloud fully awake by prepping him fast and pushing inside his body slowly. 

Hours ago now and this is different. 

_This_ is leisurely removing clothes. Lips trailing against heated skin and too many pauses to stare into each other’s burning mako eyes. Shoulder kisses and soft exhales. Their touches chaste and never lingering too long, always searching for the next untouched spot. 

It’s exploring and telling. Affectionate head nudges and tiny happy smiles. 

It’s not fucking. 

It’s love making. 

In every breath they breathe together. Their lungs sync and laughs pressed close and tickling skin. 

It’s all very slow and heats Cloud’s head too much. 

When Sephiroth stands, his arms hiking Cloud up, he flips them. He eases Cloud down gently onto the plush cushions. Manhandles his legs up and open; to rest along his chest and over his shoulders. Bends Cloud so much it should stretch his muscles, but instead he settles down into the chair and Sephiroth towering over him cuts through some of the lust. 

He’s not aware of anything other than the strong movements of Sephiroth’s body under his thighs. Of the little licking of lips as he stares into Cloud’s eyes. His hair cascading in a silky waterfall of silver over their bodies. Tickles and brushes cool air against Cloud’s hot skin. It’s all so sweet. Brings stinging in his eyes as Sephiroth pushes inside of him easily. Slides in deeply to reach every part of Cloud he can. 

The pleasure is overwhelmingly hot and constant, his cock thick and filling Cloud so much his breathing can only stagger out of his lungs. Only helping to push out and inhale again by the slow drag inside him. The teasingly good hip rolls at the end of every thrust Sephiroth gives him builds the shivers that break out over his entire body. Ripples along his skin to try and ease the fire burning within him. 

It doesn’t work of course. How can it with Sephiroth leaning down to shush at him when he whimpers too loudly. To brush back the frustrated drops of tears that Cloud can’t seem to ever stop. Good ones, no matter how long Sephiroth drags out their intimacy. When the pressure and the pleasure and the heat reaches their peak, Cloud arches up. Digs his fingers into the back of Sephiroth’s head. Tangle in his hair and pull him down to bury the other SOLDIER’s face into his neck. A small gesture. A small ‘it’s okay, let go’. 

He does. Sephiroth always does now. Shoves inside Cloud one last time, grunting low, and stilling as his fingers press bruises into Cloud’s hips. Sinks his teeth into the junction at Cloud’s neck and just...falls on top of him. Spent. 

Cloud lets his legs slip down from Sephiroth’s shoulders. Boxing the man in and he changes his tense grip on the silver hair to a loving stroking. Rubbing his cheek against the silky strains and sighing through his orgasm’s buzzing. They stay pressed close and trembling; listening to the rain starting to thud against the roof. 

At least until Sephiroth stirs some. Tucks Cloud under him even more to pull him up and back down onto his lap. Sometimes he wants to cuddle Cloud close in silence, lost in a more melancholy mood. 

Today though, it’s a light airy laugh and a rare wide smile. Follows up with knuckle brushing against his cheeks and leaves Cloud to stare stupidly at Seph’s collarbone.  Braid the locks of hair that won’t stay behind his shoulders. One thicker one and three smaller lazy ones that will come undone once they get up and move about. 

“Want to make that stew today?” Sephiroth asks him in a hushed tone, blissful and lingering in afterglow. 

Cloud smirks, “oh, like last time? When you ditched me for a nap instead?”

“I won’t this time.”

Huh-uh. Cloud chuckles. Yanks weakly on the braid he just finished. 

“You okay?” Cloud asks tentatively; doesn’t want to push him back into a dreary mood. 

“Always,” Sephiroth replies. His normally cool eyes swimming with warmth, “I’m with you, Love.”


End file.
